What could have happened?
by GilmoreGirl921
Summary: What would have happened if Rory never said no to Logan? What will happen to Lorelai and Luke? This is my first fanfic I hope you like it! :-
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai slammed her hand on the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Mean, mean, alarm," She muttered groggily as she got out of bed. She stumbled down the steps of the staircase and into the kitchen. She found her bag of coffee, began measuring the amount to put into the coffee maker and looked at the glass pitcher.

A fresh batch of coffee was already made this morning.

"Rory!" she yelled but there was no answer.

Lorelai, confused as to where her daughter might have left a note saying where she was going to be for the day, grabbed the her cell phone off of the table to check if Rory left a message.

She flipped the phone open and the brightly colored screen read _3 New Messages_. She pressed call voicemail and listened to her daughter's excuse as to why she left so early.

Lorelai was expecting to hear Rory say hey mom, Logan and I are looking at some things for the wedding, so I'll see you this afternoon.

Instead, it was something different.

_Hey Lor, um yeah, it's Chris and I was calling about Rory and Logan. I want to help out with the wedding and I want to talk with you about us. I know at Emily and Richard's party we agreed to be friends, so as friends, I want have lunch, call me with a date that's good._

Lorelai immediately pressed delete. With Luke and her back together, she didn't want anything that could possibly break them up. She proceeded to the next message.

_Lorelai, hey it's Luke. April is coming in from Arizona this week and apparently the mall is limited in that city, so I was wondering if you could take April shopping with you. Call me back._

Wow! Luke really was in it this time. Lorelai was touched.

The third message played aloud: _Hey mom, it's me. Grandma is planning a wedding for a queen! I don't want it like this and I don't know how to tell her. So yeah, that's it, call me, bye._

Meanwhile, at the Gilmore Mansion, gowns, table sets, flower arrangements, cake samples, and much more were laid out. Rory and Logan sat quietly in the corner of the room watching Emily make decisions concerning _their_ wedding day.

"Rory," Emily said to Rory.

"Yeah."

"Which one do you like better: the orchids or the roses?" Emily asked.

"The roses, Grandma," Rory chose at random. To her, she would do anything to get out of this house. For the past month, Rory and Logan had been sitting in the corner of the Gilmore House watching Emily Gilmore take the reins on Rory's wedding.

Rory had always pictured her wedding small and comfortable. She would wear a simple white dress, walk down a grass pathway covered in a white carpet behind the Independence Inn, alone (note: this was the time Chris was not very involved in her life.) carrying a bouquet of white roses staring into the eyes of Dean Forrester.

But this illusion had been edited many times, and her current idea of a wedding was elopement. Spending Four hours a day suffering the wrath of Emily Gilmore was worth throwing her dream away.

Rory's cell phone began to buzz.

"Sorry Grandma, it's mom," Rory said.

"Tell my mother that your coming down with a deadly illness and you need to come home to see you mother immediately." Lorelai ordered.

"No mom," Rory said, "She'll know I'd be lying."

"Well tell her Chris called and he wants to have lunch with you and Logan," Lorelai said.

"Oh," Rory said walking into the dining room where an assortment of miniature wedding cakes stood to be sampled.

"And me," Lorelai said bluntly.

"Oh," Rory answered scooping a glob of chocolate icing from a cake and began licking it off of her index finger.

"He called and said he wanted to talk about us," Lorelai paused, "being friends."

"What are you going to do?" Rory asked pulling out a chair and began eating the miniature cake.

"I don't know, things are still a little awkward between us," Lorelai said.

"Did you tell Luke yet?" Rory asked as she nibbled on a piece of chocolate cake.

"No, how would you tell your ex-fiancé and current boyfriend that your ex-husband wants to have lunch and talk about our relationship?" Lorelai asks sarcastically.

"I would avoid it but, considering what you and Luke have gone through in the past three-four years you should tell him, he has a right to know," Rory said taking another bite.

"Fine, I'll tell him," Lorelai said aggravated.

Logan walked into the dining room making a hand gesture that signaled that Emily wanted Rory back in the room.

"Hey, um mom I gotta go," Rory said.

"Yeah, Okay," Lorelai said, "Bye hun."

"Bye mom," Rory said.

Logan and Rory walked out of the room and into the living room where Emily was still planning their wedding. In her hand were a tuxedo and an extremely tacky white dress.

"Oh there you are. Rory, Logan, try these on," Emily said handing the clothes to them.

"Grandma, I'm sorry, but we have to go meet dad for lunch," Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Emily inquired.

"Mom just called and said that she forgot to tell me," Rory made up a lie.

"Oh," Emily said. Then something caught her eye, "What's that on your face?"

"Nothing," Rory responded quickly.

"No there is something brown on your face," Emily said rubbing her finger against the side of Rory's mouth. She smelled the little dark particle, "Chocolate, You were eating cake!"

"No. But I highly recommend the chocolate caramel hazelnut cake. Buy grandma," Rory said quickly and guiltily, walking out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, its me again, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot about me. But Anyways, my parents took my computer away because I got a 92 on a social studies test, and to them that is a B, an imperfection, so they **had** to punish me. Thankfully my parents were forgiving enough not to make me wait until summer to get my laptop back and gave back to me as an Easter present XD. I was so happy, so enjoy the story, I have been working on it all day!

"I hate how she is doing this to our wedding," Rory told Logan as they drove to restaurant in Hartford.

"Look Ace, My mom did the same for Honor when she got married, so I guess it's just the way of the upper class women to throw a huge wedding that their daughters or in your case granddaughters, that they will despise with every fiber of their being," Logan said jokingly.

"Logan, I am in no mood for this right now. You can't say that you weren't bothered by it either. It was so hard to tell with you. You were so quiet," Rory said.

"It's called Bluetooth, Ace," Logan pushed back the hair that covered his ear revealing a headset, "I was listening in on a meeting that I was missing at work."

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing that?! I just got a job offer and I turned it down because I couldn't make it to the hours for four months because of these daily rituals with Grandma," Rory whined.

Logan pulled up into a parking lot in a restaurant, and clicked off his seatbelt. Rory stood still thinking about what a disaster her wedding would be.

"Logan, did I ever tell you how I pictured my wedding?" Rory asked knowing she never told anyone.

"No," Logan said.

"Well, my mom used to run this inn, the Independence Inn, and the backyard was so beautiful. I grew up reading underneath the trees and playing tag with Lane there. They used to throw these weddings that were so delicate and simple, not complicated and harsh like the way of Emily Gilmore. I just liked that environment at the inn," Rory said. 

"Do you still want your wedding there?" Logan asked.

"More than anything," Rory said.

"Well it will be there then," Logan said.

"Logan," Rory tried to stop him.

"What?" 

"We can't have it at that Inn," Rory said.

"Is it because of Emily, because we can change her mind if we bother her ab-," Logan was cut off.

"Logan, the Independence Inn burned down five years ago, it was bulldozed a year after that, we can't have our wedding at there," Rory said.

There was a silence, and everything was still. Rory began to ponder, _What if I don't get the perfect wedding that I always dreamed of? Grandma is taking over and it isn't about what I want, it's about what several people that live in the upper class world are impressed by._"

"Rory, listen, everything will turn out fine," Logan said as he began to kiss Rory. With Logan everything felt like it would be okay, like nothing would ever hurt her. Logan's hands ran up and down on her arms. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

Tap, tap, tap.

Chris stood outside the car hunched over trying to get Logan and Rory's attention. Surprised by the moment, Logan and Rory immediately broke apart. Logan pressed the tab on the door that rolled down the window. 

"Hey kiddo," Chris said to the Rory obviously trying to ignore Logan.

"Hi dad," Rory said awkwardly.

"Mr. Haden," Logan said. 

"Oh, Logan, call me Chris," Chris said trying to erase the mental image of this boy with his hands over his daughter in that way, "Come on, I here this place has the best Chinese food."

Rory got out of the car and walked over to Logan's side of the car and quietly murmured, "I am so sorry about that. He is too protective."

They walked into the restaurant where there were several tables waiting to be sat down at. Rory and Logan sat in a corner as Chris asked for a table. 

"so Chinese food?" Logan said.

"My dad is an addict," Rory said, "What did you think of the dress?"

"What dress?" Logan was confused.

"Well, the dress that grandma wanted me to wear for the wedding before we left," Rory said as if everyone knew.

"Oh yes, remember the Bluetooth, well I didn't pay attention to any of it," Logan was interrupted.

"You didn't notice it," Rory stated.

"Well Rory I'm not that type of guy, and why does this matter so much to you, you never care about this stuff?" Logan said.

Rory became quiet, _'Why do I care so much_?' much she thought.

"Hey guys, we have a table for four," Chris said.

They got up slowly and followed Rory's dad. They sat down and began looking through the menus. 

"So how's the wedding going," Chris asked curiously.

"Um," Rory said uncomfortably.

"Emily has gone crazy and is convinced that you want her to plan the wedding, and is taking over every aspect of it," Chris said.

"How do you know?" Logan asked

"Well, when I was sixteen, Emily had me go to these wedding planning sessions while Lorelai was pregnant," Chris said

"I thought mom never wanted to get married to you," Rory said then realized what a bad thing that was to say added, "When she was sixteen."

"Emily was convinced otherwise, she thought that when Lorelai would have you, she would change her mind, but then realized that Lorelai wasn't ready for commitment, so Emily stopped planning," Chris said.

Lorelai walks up to the table to sit down. 

"Psycho Emily is planning their wedding, Chris, and to be honest I'm hoping it won't turn out like one of her parties. God I hated going to those parties, I still do, and I would hate for my daughter's wedding to turn into one of those parties," Lorelai said, "I shudder at the thought."

"Well we are all on the same page," Rory said.

"Well if you hate it so much, you could always elope," Chris said.

"But then Emily would insist on doing it again, like she did with us," Lorelai retaliated. 

"God, I don't want to hurt her feelings, but the dress. Ugh and the invitations," Rory complained. 

"Okay, wait she bought you a dress?" Lorelai was stunned.

"Yes and bought Logan a tux," Rory said.

"Logan you're so quiet I'm sure you have an opinion on it?" Lorelai asked.

"Well apparently he has tuned out the monotonous droll of Emily Gilmore for the past two months, he has Bluetooth!" Rory said.

"You do?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

"Is it any good because I was thinking about that for when I go to take Gigi to Paris next Christmas," Chris was interested.

"Wait," Lorelai interrupted Chris, "You got Bluetooth to ignore my mother's deadly rants?" 

"Yes," Logan said guiltily.

"Smart boy," Lorelai pointed her fork at him in acknowledgement

"May I take your order," the Chinese waiter asked. 

"Mushu Pork," Logan said.

"Bourbon chicken and two extra eggrolls," Lorelai said.

"Mongolian chicken with two extra eggrolls," Rory ordered.

"Can I get the beef and broccoli with a side of fried rice?" Chris asked.

"Yes, so I'll be back with your food," he said. Only Chris noticed but the waiter winked at Lorelai.

"Beef and broccoli?" Lorelai asked, "You are actually eating the broccoli?"

"No I just like the beef," Chris said distracted.

"That was fun we should do it again," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Thank you so much, but we have to go," Logan said, "You guys have fun."

"Bye mom bye dad, see ya later," Rory waved goodbye. 

There was an awkward silence as Lorelai walked around the garden that surrounded the restaurant with Chris.

"Lore listen, I know we decided to be friends and I am totally fine with it but I don't want to do it if every time we meet the weirdness will overcome our friendship," 

"Chris I," Lorelai said.

"Lore, you barely looked me in the eyes at lunch and now you are practically acting as if I don't exist." Chris said.

"Chris," Lorelai said again.

"What Lore are you seeing anyone? Is that it because if you aren't there is always that Chinese waiter who was flirting with you," Chris raised his voice angrily.

Lorelai wanted to speak but decided to let him go on in his rant.

"So are you seeing any one?" he finished.

"Yes," Lorelai said very quietly.

"What?"

"Dammit Chris, yes, I am seeing someone. Oh, let me mention that it is Luke just so you know," Lorelai was becoming angry.

"Oh," Chris said. Lorelai could tell that she had hurt him in so many ways, and now he was just there in pain. 

"I have to go," he said.

Lorelai walked up to her jeep and got into the car. She sat for a moment thinking about what just happened. She had hurt one of best friends, one of her closest friends, someone who knew her better than she knew herself. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Luke. Yeah, I can take her shopping tomorrow. Is it okay if Rory comes too, Emily has been killing her all month with these daily planning sessions? Yeah so I'll see you later. Oh, tell April I said Hi," Lorelai snapped her phone shut. 

SO what did you think? I am not posting the next chapter until I get at least five reviews, thanx! Well until next chapter, Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, It's me again. Here is chapter three, leave reviews, Thnx. XD**

Lorelai drove down the street and turned into the inn. She got out of the car and walked up the steps.

"It is one thirty and you are late," Michel said dominantly.

"THAnk you for that information Michel, But I think I should remind you that I am the Owner of this inn and the one that signs your pay checks," Lorelai responded.

"Fine," Michel said defeated.

Lorelai passed the little dining area and walked straight into the kitchen.

"hey sweetie," Sookie welcomed, "How was lunch?"

"Fine," Lorelai said roughly.

"What's with the 'tude?" Sookie pried.

"Nothing, just Chris and I got into a fight," Lorelai said.

"Why, About what?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, just about my love life and the Chinese waiter that flirted with me," Lorelai admitted.

"Did you tell him," Sookie asked.

"Well yeah," Lorelai said.

Sookie didn't respond, but her astounded facial expression said enough.

"I shouldn't have told him that, should I," Lorelai said, "But he had a right to know."

"Honey, you don't tell your ex-husband that you are now dating your ex-fiancé, not to mention that these two people despised each other for years. They got into how many fights, not to mention, over you. Honey really shouldn't have told him about Luke," Sookie said.

"Oh my god I did the crappiest thing a person could do," Lorelai said.

"Did you tell Luke?" Sookie asked.

"Tell him what?" Lorelai was curious.

"That you had lunch with Christopher," Sookie answered.

"No."

"Are you going to?" Sookie asked.

"No."

"Well then you shouldn't have told Chris about you and Luke. Chris is just as mad as luke would be if you told him you had lunch Chris," Sookie said.

There was a silent pause as Lorelai stood in this huge feeling of guilt. The silence overtook the room and there was a stillness no one could ignore.

"You should have seen his face," Lorelai said.

Lorelai walked into the diner and saw Luke at Kirk's table, his face filled with the frustration of having to deal with Kirk unable to make up his mind.

Lorelai sat on the stool across from the register.

Luke finally walked back to the counter and spoke to Lorelai.

"Hey," Luke said.

"Hey," Lorelai said staring into his eyes.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thank you. Is April ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Almost she got back late last night so she had to shower this morning," Luke said.

"Okay," Lorelai said patiently.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Luke asked.

"Friday night dinners, hence the fact that it is a Friday," Lorelai said.

"Oh, so tomorrow then," He said hopefully.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered unable to hide the smile appearing on her face, "You know if we keep flirting with each other, the town is bound to find out."

"So let them," Luke said, "we have kept it a secret for far too long."

"It's been two weeks," Lorelai argued.

"Hi guys," April pranced down the stairs, "Lorelai, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Rory is meeting us there," Lorelai said.

"Kay, let's go," She said eagerly.

"I'll meet you in the jeep," Lorelai said.

"Bye dad," April waved to Luke.

"SO here is my credit card, now don't go overboard, she is only 14," Luke advised Lorelai.

"Fine, sucking the fun out of shopping," Lorelai muttered and walked out.

"Ooh, ooh, coffee stand, let's go April," Lorelai said.

"What," April is caught off guard by the random comment made by her dad's girlfriend.

"Hi welcome to Java Cup, How I can serve you?" the overly peppy waitress asked.

"Yeah, what's the strongest you got?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, we have the Mocha Vanilla?" The waitress suggested.

"Kay, two cups of that," Lorelai ordered pulling out a five dollar bill.

"Is the second one for Rory?" April asked.

"No, it's for you. You will never have a successful shopping trip without being loaded on coffee," Lorelai informed her. The waitress handed her the cups, "Now drink up we have about five minutes before Rory comes."

"Kay," April said sipping at the cup, "Hey this is good, this is really good."

"I know, now drink, we are wasting time talking and we have time for that all day," Lorelai said playfully.

"Cool," April said amused in one of Lorelai's shopping spree traditions.

They drank there cup until Rory got there.

"Hey mom, just chugged down a cup of coffee so I think I'm good," Rory said, "Hi April."

"Okay where do you want to go?" Lorelai asked April.

"Well I need new clothes so let's look around for a store that sells clothes," April said as if it were obvious.

"When you see a store let us know," Rory said.

"How about that one," April asked.

"Abercrombie, a nice pick," Lorelai said.

"Does she know that store is freakishly expensive?" Rory asked.

"I don't know but Luke gave us his credit card," Lorelai said.

"That was smart of him," Rory said sarcastically.

"I know," Lorelai went along with it, "and I am so thankful that Luke just doesn't understand the power of a credit card in the hands of three irresponsible women."

"Hey I like this," April said picking up the price tag, "but its seventy bucks."

"Hey its Luke's treat, and you need clothes for school," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, you're right," April agreed.

The y spent hours at that store and so far they bought about several outfits at Abercrombie.

After they left they walked down past a Bridal store.

"Hey Rory, want to go and look?" Lorelai asked.

"Nah, grandma is pretty determined to get me to where that tacky dress. She got the lady who calls me Sabrina to fix it up. I swear she is doing this to me on purpose," Rory complained.

"Wait a second, you're getting married?" April asked.

"Yeah, and my grandmother is ruining the wedding," Rory informed her.

"Ooh, tell her about the dress," Lorelai begged.

"Long story short, grandma bought my wedding dress and keeps insisting that I wear it," Rory said.

"That's terrible," April said sympathetically.

"I know, hey let's stop talking about my pitiful wedding and order lunch," Rory tried to change the subject. She was unsuccessful.

"It's beautiful," April said.

"I know," Lorelai said.

Rory was surprised to see the two of them absorbed in the beauty of the white gown.

"Oh my god," Rory said in surprise.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Lorelai said.

The gown was strapless, with a little v shaped notch that was gathered in the center above the waist with a jewel encrusted brooch. The train was short but fluid. The veil was a beaded hair piece that could be pinned underneath a bun. Rory was hideously jealous of this dress and the fact that she could have it, and all she had to do was tell Emily to shut-up and think about what other people want.

"Kay Rory, I'm hungry," Lorelai said coming back to reality.

"Yeah me too," April said, "Hey Lorelai, since we're done shopping can we go look at the Discovery Channel Store?"

"If we have enough time," Lorelai answered.

"I'll meet up with you guys, I have to go to the bathroom," Rory lied.

"Kay," Lorelai answered, "April we have a system for food courts, we get a little bit from each place and eat every bite of it . . ."

Rory walked into the store and was surrounded by white chiffon and satin. Veils, jewelry, and more surrounded the store. Towards the back of the store was a circular platform and on top of it was a tall blonde girl being measured. She was wearing a white strapless gown that was tied together with a green sash.

"Okay we are done here," the seamstress said sticking a needle into the needle holder that wrapped around her wrist.

"Thank you, I'll call you when it comes in," she said.

The woman in the dress walked into the dressing room to change and the seamstress walked towards Rory.

"How may I help you," She asked.

"Yeah, um I want a dress like the one on the mannequin in a size five," Rory said.

"Okay," The seamstress dove into racks of white fabric and emerged with an exact replica of the beautiful dress that she admired.

"Try this on," she ordered handing Rory the dress.

Rory slipped on the dress and walked out of the dressing room.

"It is rare that this happens but this dress does not need to be adjusted. "

"Okay I'll take it and leave," Rory said rushed to the counter looking for her wallet. She pulled out the platinum credit card Logan gave her, and handed it to the seamstress to scan.

"Congratulations on getting married and David's Bridal is happy to help you plan your perfect day," she said in an extremely fake voice.

Rory ran out of the shop and into the food court panting.

"Mom, I bought the dress," she said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

**Kay I know, a cliffie, but I thought I needed one. Hey something to look forward to is a Friday night dinner wirh Emily. Now I will not post the next chapter until I get ten reviews okay. Until next chapter. **


End file.
